Different lives
by kimbo-flounda-butterfly
Summary: This is gunna be about akkarin and sonea. Sonea is from the houses and doesn't get accepted into the guild. This is my first fanfic so plz review so i know if i actually have any ability as a writer. Rated for hopefully future chaptures.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at any sort of fanfic, so please tell me if you think I should try something else of just give up because of pure awfulness. But please be kind of nice if you think I'm terrible. Anyway this is basically going to be about akkarin and sonea, akkarin is high lord but sonea is from the houses and isn't accepted into the guild, so it's gunna be AU.

I don't own anything… unfortunately.

Sonea POV

'Mother, leave me alone! Get out!'

'Now Sonea, do not shout. It is impolite and un-ladylike. You should have said, 'May I please have a few more moments alone?' Nothing else. You are a lady and you should act like one. Now we are going to be greeting some members of the Magicians' Guild today, so I want you dressed and out of your room in fifteen minutes. No longer. You will act properly and with any luck we might find you a husband.'

With that mother left my room. I can't believe her. I mean she walks straight into my room, at dawn, and expects me to be dressed and stuff. She's lucky I'm awake! I can't believe her, all she can think about is getting me married off to someone. I don't want to get married. I don't know how many time I've told her this but she refuses to listen, which is insulting in its self, but then she goes and invites some magicians here, WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME! Plus the fact that the guys are probably all in their seventies. I won't even be able to complain because I'll get the whole 'It's your duty to marry and produce an heir' speech from mother. Whatever. I don't want to marry and definitely not a magician, so I'll go and get dressed. Fortunately mother didn't say what to wear…

Akkarin POV

I ate having to go to the mothers of all the young ladies and tell them that I would not like to marry their daughters, who I've never met. They should all know by now that I'm not going to marry. But they don't seem to get the hints.

Generally I send a letter to avoid the annoyed mothers when I voice my refusal, but this time I actually have to go and tell the woman to her face. My mother has been harassing me about marriage and told me that if I jut met one of the girls I might like her. Considering the fact that she brought me up she really doesn't know me well. She should know that I will not get along with the girls whose names are on the marriage proposals because I don't like sitting there listening to people go on and on about which dresses look best and how to style your hair to make you look better. I really don't care. Such conversations could send me to sleep.

But I'm actually on the way to see this girl and her mother because our families are quite close and it is, according to mother, 'The least I could do. Make an effort.' I personally think making an effort is pointless when I'm rejecting someone, but if it will get me some peace I might as well.

I arranged to come here a couple of days ago. An hour after dawn, so I would be less likely to have to spend as much time at the house. If the dreaded woman tries to keep me there I can excuse myself saying I have a meeting to go to. Perfect.

I was let into the house about ten minutes ago by the doorman and have just been sat here since. Punctuality obviously isn't a trait from this family. Just as I'm considering whether of not to leave before the pending confrontation, the lady of the house walks in. Damn. Careful not to let my irritation show I stand up and look at her. She is stood in front of me now and is wearing a silk blue Vin made dress. It looks quite expensive and is annoyingly elaborate. It has an elaborately stitched bodice and a huge puffy skirt that consists of millions of ruffles. Awful. She smile at me and tells me how grateful she is I came all this way, five minutes in a carriage, to discuss whether or not I would marry her daughter, Sonea. I don't smile back I keep my face completely neutral and start to tell her that I would not like to marry her daughter, but she interrupts me and says that we should wait for Sonea before I say anything else. So we sit and make small talk while waiting.

After about another five minutes a young woman walks in. I assume she is a servant but as soon as the woman across from me stops talking I realize that this is in fact Sonea. She is very beautiful with long black curly hair that falls to about her waist and a face that is shaped to perfection with two huge dark brown almond shaped eyes and a lovely pair of big well proportioned lips. Her body is hidden under a baggy shirt and baggy trousers. Obviously not formal clothes. I look back at the lady beside me and almost burst out laughing at her expression. It is one of pure anger. I quickly school my expression and stand to greet Miss Sonea.

'Hello, Miss Sonea, a pleasure to meet you.'

She smiles slyly and replies, 'I am also pleased to meet you. Might I inquire as to your name, my lord?'

I feel like laughing again, those are the words I would expect from a lady in court not the obviously rebellious youth that is stood in front of me. However, I can also play that game, I respond politely, 'I am High Lord Akkarin of the Magicians' Guild. I must say that is an unusual outfit….'

At my mention of her clothing Sonea's mother explodes.

'WHAT ARE YOU WEARING! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY CONSIDER WEARING THAT TO GREET A VISITOR?'

Sonea decides to play innocent and replies calmly, ' But mother, I have done exactly as you asked. I got up and got dressed and have come down to meet your visitor. Did you not tell me I should do so?'

'Well yes but when I said 'Get dressed' it was implied that you would dress properly and make yourself presentable, you have done nothing with your hair! Do you know what you look like? You look like a servant! You insolent little girl! I'm so sorry you had to see this High Lord. She is not normally like this. Perhaps you would come back another day?'

This last part was said to me but before I could respond Sonea spoke, 'Mother you told me to get dressed and out of my room in fifteen minutes , with such a short amount of time this' she pointed to herself, 'was the best I could do. Perhaps next time you might consider telling me before hand when you are expecting guests, that way I could make myself look presentable.' This was all said sarcastically but then she continued with more anger, 'And just so you know, so you can correct yourself in the future you told me we were expecting magicians…. As in plural…. As in more than one. Unless the rest are hiding I can only see one magician.' Sonea then sighed dramatically and went on, 'But if you do hate what I'm wearing so much I do suppose I have only one option.'

It seemed like she was waiting for her mother to speak, but by the look on her mother's face it didn't seem possible at that moment. So I decided to play along, ' What option would that be Miss Sonea?'

She smiled at me again and said, 'Well my lord, if I do look so terrible I truly believe I will just have to dispose of these clothes now. But unfortunately I have nothing else to wear at the present moment. So my lord if I take my clothes off will you burn them for me.'

This was all said in such an innocent voice and I thought she was joking, until she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to pull it off! I was extremely surprised and couldn't think of what to do. Fortunately her mother stopped her by saying that her clothes where quite alright for now. She then tried to salvage the situation by asking me if I wanted breakfast. I looked at the time and found that it was almost nine o'clock. I actually had to leave. I was surprised when I found myself actually wanting to stay and get to know this young woman. It was obvious the stunt was designed to put off any potential husband, which made me want to know her all the more. I made a quick decision and said,

'Unfortunately I have business that must be attended to.' Her mothers face fell, seeing a rejection but Sonea started to look truly happy. Until I continued, ' But I would be delighted to see Miss Sonea another time, so I could find out more about her. Maybe this coming freeday at midday, so the young Miss has time to dress as you wish her to.'

As I finished the women's facial expressions had switched Sonea looked like she wanted to kill me while her mother looked elated. I couldn't keep my cold demeanor so I walked forward and grabbed Sonea's hand, making her flinch and made it so her eyes showed nervousness, then I lent forward and kissed her hand gently. I heard her and her mother gasp. I straightened then smiled at Sonea and walked towards the door, I stopped halfway there and said, 'I take it freeday is agreeable with you both?' Then left when her mother smiled and nodded.

Surprisingly I liked miss Sonea very much, she had an interesting personality and I definitely looked forward to seeing her again.

Sonea POV

I couldn't believe it. He wanted to see me again. After all that I had done. I noticed my mother coming towards me she looked mad. And I mean really mad. But before she could start ranting at me I simply said, 'Well he's coming back.' And walked out feeling a hell of a lot more annoyed than I let on.

So that's the fisrt bit of my fanfic. Plz tell me if you like it. I'll try and continue if you want. Plz review even if you think it's rubbish I wanna know.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this is my attempt at a second chapter, I hope you like it.

I don't own the black magician trilogy or characters…. Unfortunately

It was a fourday evening and I had decided to invite Lorlen to my residence for a meal. He had agreed, as usual, always eager for an excuse to come and taste some of Takan's cooking. We had already started eating with Lorlen complementing Takan on the meal, even though he hadn't tasted it yet. We talked our way through all our usual conversation topics: Guild life; politics; family; friends and so on until it came to the point when we were running out of things to talk about. However, this was never usually a problem as we were quite happy to sit and eat in companiable silence.

After about ten minutes of silence Lorlen started talking again. The topic was quite unexpected. He was saying something about women from the houses, more specifically undesirable women from the houses.

'My family is still trying to convince me to marry' he started, ' But I don't have time for a wife. They don't understand this though, they say it's just a petty excuse. This, I must admit, is partly the truth. I have heard from other magicians in the night room about many women who no man would want to marry. I must say that I am glad magicians aren't able to be forced to marry. Some of the stories I've heard. Apparently Miss Laria of family Daren has the most horrible laugh and unfortunately for those around her is quite a jovial person, so they are regularly forced to hear it. If this was not enough I have heard that she does not even have looks good enough to compensate. Miss Sara of family Paren is supposedly quite a beauty but has the most aggravating stutter , this discourages any man from going and talking to her for any length of time, which in turn means that no one wishes to marry her so they do not have to put up with her distorted talking for any length of time. Oh, Osen told me of this one young lady, Miss Sonea of family Marren! If rumors are true she is quite bold. From the sounds of it determined to put off any prospective husband. I have been told of rude manners, bad clothing and a tendency to speak quite honestly, and usually quite cruelly. I must say the stories of Miss Sonea's anticts were extremely entertaining! I almost feel sorry for her mother, continuously trying to find her a husband.'

After this little rant Lorlen looked up to see Akkarin staring at him quite attentively. It obviously unnerved Lorlen because he failed to continue speaking about anything. After what seemed like hours to Lorlen, Akkarin looked away and smiled faintly. Lorlen tried to continue because the silence was now quite tense for some reason he couldn't understand.

' What about you Akkarin, have your parents tried to arrange a marriage for you? Or what about all of those marriage proposals you get sent. That must be quite annoying you. To have to answer all those women while always giving the same answer.'

Akkarin looked up again and half smiled at Lorlen's stilted attempt at speaking while trying not to sound a bit scared. But he decided to answer Lorlen's questions, and add in a bit of a shock for Lorlen.

'Yes, my parents are still trying to find me a wife. It is also quite aggravating having to respond to the same letter again and again. I'm sure you know this as well. However, I did receive a proposal from the notorious Miss Sonea quite recently. In fact I went to her house to tell her I would not be accepting her proposal just last freeday. I must say that I agree with your thoughts that Miss Sonea does not wish to be married. When her mother tried to convince me to stay, and I refused, she looked delighted. Not the reaction I am used to, not at all. Her mother's reaction was the same as they always are though, disappointed.'

Lorlen had started to look amused at Akkarin's recount of his visit to visit Sonea and had been obviously annoyed when he had quite abruptly stopped. When Akkarin showed no signs of carrying on talking Lorlen decided to see if he could get an account of her antics from Akkarin. After all it would be amusing.

'So, did she try out any of her stunts with you?' he asked, his curiosity barely contained. Akkarin sighed dramatically.

'All your time with other magicians must have changed you, Lorlen. You don't care if anything happened to me. You just want to hear an amusing tale and gain the ability to pass on some good gossip. However, if you really want to know, I will tell you.' Lorlen's expression basically screamed that he REALLY did want to know, so Akkarin continued, 'Well, when I first entered neither Miss Sonea or her mother were present. It was really quite rude; however, the mother did appear after a few minutes, so I was forced to make small talk with her. Quite a while later Miss Sonea turned up…'

Akkarin stopped then, recalling how Sonea had looked and his initial thoughts that she was a servant. He smiled and Lorlen looked like he was about to start begging for more details, so to avoid humiliating his friend, he swiftly continued, ' She was dressed unusually, although she did come up with a fairly good excuse- she hadn't enough time to dress properly for visitors, so she had just worn the thing that could be put on the fastest. Incidentally it just so happened to be a pair of old baggy trousers and oversized shirt, that unfortunately covered her figure.' He added the last part in a hushed, almost annoyed way. He wanted to stop and think about what Sonea actually looked like beneath those baggy clothes and started to think about it. However, as he lapsed into silence again Lorlen got even more annoyed, Akkarin was creating suspense intentionally, just to annoy him. Akkarin got drawn out of his rather pleasant thoughts by a loud, obvious cough by Lorlen, who wanted to know the rest of the story. Quite disconcerted about the thoughts he had been having about a young woman he had only met once, he satisfied Loren's curiosity and kept recounting his tale. 'Her mother was obviously annoyed at Sonea's attire and started to shout at her. Despite this Sonea kept remarkably calm and asked me to do something for her. She told her mother that she had not had enough time to get ready and that if her choice of clothing disgusted her so much she would take the clothes off.'

Lorlen interrupted, asking, 'So she was quite rude, reprimanding her mother and taking even longer to get herself presentable? But what did she ask you to do?'

'No, quite the opposite. She was perfectly polite. One would have expected her words to come from a completely dull, completely perfect lady. Her words were not the issue. Her actions, however, were. She told her mother that if she truly found her clothing detestable then she would dispose of it.' Akkarin smiled as he remembered what she had done next. 'She asked me, quite politely, if I was willing to burn her clothes for her and proceeded to begin to take her shirt off, without waiting for an answer.' When he looked up Akkarin could see Lorlen's expression. One of shock, amusement and horror, all mixed together. The combination of the memory of Sonea and Lorlen's current facial expression caused Akkarin to burst out laughing. Lorlen looked amazed for a moment, and then looked annoyed.

'Why are you laughing at me?'

'Your face! If you could have seen it you would be laughing too!'

Lorlen did not find this amusing and waited in stony silence for Akkarin to finish his story. After Akkarin had recovered from his laughter he did continue.

'Her mother finally intervened and accepted her choice of clothing. I was then invited to stay for breakfast. I must say that by this time I actually did want to stay and watch how Sonea acted further. Unfortunately I had a meeting to attend to, so I had to leave. The disappointed mother and pleased daughter I told you about earlier. However, I failed to mention earlier that I also decided to arrange another meeting with Miss Sonea this coming freeday. So I could see more of the way she acts.'

'Are you serious, in all your years as High Lord you have never accepted a marriage proposal. This comes dangerously close to accepting. It almost sounds as if you mean to court her! You do realize that girl's mother is probably boasting to all her detestable friends, with equally detestable daughters that you seem to be interested in her daughter, and so marriage itself. You are about to get hundreds of proposals because of this. If I were you I would cancel this meeting with her now, you shouldn't even see her again after the way she acted! If you don't cancel your meeting now at least tell her on freeday that you won't be seeing her again. It will make her day! Plus the fact that you're going to come complaining to me when you get all these new marriage proposals!'

Akkarin had found Lorlen's lecture quite amusing, but made it look like he was considering his words.

'I do understand your concern, Lorlen, you do not want me distracting you from your works with petty complaints about marriage proposals. However, I have thought this through. If I make it seem like I am courting Miss Sonea then most of the marriage proposals shall stop anyway, and like you said, Sonea does not want a husband, but if I look interested in her then her mother should happily stop trying to find her more suitors. It will solve both our problems, all I need to do is get her to agree, but I am fairly sure she will agree anyway, at least when I explain the purpose of my plan to her.'

He stopped and looked at Lorlen, who looked quite unsure and worried, but Akkarin had already decided he was going to do this. It would be interesting and both he and Sonea would benefit. Lorlen could apparently see the decision in Akkarin's eyes because he closed his mouth, which he had recently opened to protest to Akkarin's idea and point out all the flaws in it, and ended up looking unhappy and resigned, murmuring, 'I hope you know what you're doing.' Akkarin smiled. He did know what he was doing. He wanted to see Sonea again and no-one was going to stop him.

OK, so this is my second chapter, sorry it took a long time to update but I was unable to get to a computer. I hope you like it. PLEASE review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this is the next chapter

I don't own BMT :(

I couldn't believe that mother was still boasting to people that the High Lord had decided to come and see me for a second time. It was awful, wherever we went she would see someone she knew and she would just have to tell them about my 'success'. She would tell her friends how he was obviously eager to see me again and that she was so proud of me for catching his eye. I personally think that he is just going to come and see me again so he can tell me he doesn't want to see me again. It would have been cruel to tell me he wasn't going to come again in a couple of seconds. I wish he had just said I was obviously unsuitable as a wife and wouldn't be coming again. It would have made me extremely happy. But now I have to put up with mother and her boasting. She is going to be so embarrassed when he tells me that he will not be seeing me again. However, for now I have to put up with her parading me around.

After he left I thought she was going to kill me. She started going on and on about my actions and how could I behave in such a manner. I had to sit there and listen to her for hours, until my brother walked in, Thoren; he completely understood my views on having to be married off and had heard my mother's lecture. He came in to save me, as he always did, by asking what had happened and then telling my mother that he would take me into the city for a while, so she wouldn't have to put up with me. However, this time he only got halfway through the question of how it had gone when mother explained all that had happened in shocking detail. I swear she was making parts up, like she said that the High Lord obviously liked the way I looked. In my eyes he obviously didn't, he'd looked like he didn't feel anything, like emotions were below him. I certainly wasn't going to interrupt mother though, because it would only start her off about my manners.

After she had finished her recount of the mornings events Thoren stood there and asked her what the problem was. She was about to go on another rant about proper behavior in front of guests when he interrupted and said, 'Well the High Lord obviously didn't mind Sonea's behavior. If what you have told me is true, then he probably found it amusing and wants to come see Sonea again to find out if she is always so bold. If I were you mother I would be thanking Sonea, she has managed to make him interested in her. Hundreds of girls ask him to marry them and only Sonea has got a reply that is not a no. You should be proud, mother. The High Lord obviously detests normal girls, but Sonea is in no way normal. She has a personality and that personality has drawn him to her. You might have found her a husband, a very sought after one too, be happy, the High Lord hasn't done this before, let Sonea act how she wishes and he may decide to take her as a wife. Now could I take Sonea into the city, as I normally do?'

During Thoren's lecture mother had started to look very hopeful. By the end of it she looked ecstatic. Unfortunately mother had not agreed to let me leave with Thoren as she usually did, she told me to go get dressed, properly, and to then come to the entrance hall because she wanted to take Sonea out to celebrate her success. Having been left no choice I had been forced to go and change into a dress. Mother despises my choices in dresses. I like simple dresses, she like highly elaborate ones, with frills and bright colours. I hate frills, I think they're awful. So when I came downstairs after changing and having had someone to do my hair for me, mother gave me a distasteful look, upon seeing my emerald green dress with gold detail on the bodice and a long skirt made of silk. I loved this dress, but she hated it. Despite this she schooled her expression, smiled and told me I looked lovely. We went out and she told her closest friends what had happened, without the details of my behavior. It had been the same everyday, going out, meeting people, telling them what had happened. I always stayed silent. I hated the way everyone knew something about me. I wanted to keep my life private. But the fact that I was going to be seen for a second time by the High Lord was now known by almost everyone in the Houses. I was repeatedly told how fortunate I was, all the fuss over the High Lord made me hate him even more. He had ruined my week. I had never spent so much time with my mother, something I used to regret, but am now greatly missing.

When we finally got home on the evening before freeday my mother told me to go and choose a suitable dress and go to bed early, so I could look my best the next day. All this fuss over one man. It was infuriating. He wasn't even all that good looking, although I am sure he could be if he ever smiled. He was also much younger had I had expected, but still nowhere near my age. I liked his eyes though, I liked the darkness, what I didn't like was his lack of emotion. It was disconcerting, everyone should show some emotions. But the thing I truly hate about him was the fact that he was seeing me again, he must have known I didn't wish to see him again, but he had arranged to meet with me anyway. I hated this, he had gone against what I wanted, and I always got what I wanted in the end. As I was drifting off to sleep I decided something, if he liked my personality then I would act in a way he would hate. Unfortunately, I would hate acting in that way too, however I will put up with it, and I will make him refuse to return.

Ok so this is the third chapter. Please tell me what you think of it, I'd love to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so this is my fourth chapter, sorry it has taken so long to update but I've just restarted school. Anyways, here is my next chapter, hope you like it

I don't own anything, unfortunately.

Finally. Freeday was finally here. The week had seemed to pass so slowly. I have been thinking about Sonea and I can't understand why I want to see here again. I can't understand it, but I definitely DO want to see her again.

I woke up quite early today and to start with I couldn't remember why, then after a few moments I remembered about the plans I had made. I smiled and got up. I was eager to see how Sonea would act at our second meeting, it was sure to be extremely interesting. As I left my room and went to my library I started thinking about how I would explain my plan to Sonea. It would have to be done when we were alone, which would be difficult to achieve anyway with her mother, who seemed to hover around Sonea.

While I was thinking about how to get Sonea on her own, Takan came in. He must have been standing there for at least ten minutes before I realized he was there. He was looking at me with a very strange expression, shock mixed with amusement mixed with worry. When I finally did notice him I greeted him and asked, 'Are you all right, Takan, you have the strangest expression on your face?' He continued to look at me before finally replying, 'I am quite fine, Master. I was going to ask after your health, as I had been stood here for such a length of time without you noticing me. It is a most unusual occurrence. Are you quite alright?'

'I am fine, Takan. I was just thinking. Now when will breakfast be ready? I am quite hungry and I always enjoy your cooking.'

Takan immediately transformed form the worried friend into the obedient servant. The change was very sudden and startled me. I had always hated how he changed his demeanor changed suddenly when I asked a question; it reminded me of our time in Sachaka. While I was thinking this Takan quickly answered, 'I was just coming to tell you, Master. Breakfast is ready. Forgive me for getting distracted.'

I sighed. Takan always did this. I assured him I wasn't angry at him and then proceeded to the dining room. I sat and Takan poured me some fruit juice, I usually drank wine but Takan seemed to disapprove of my continuous wine drinking, so had started to serve fruit juice with my morning meal. Even though I did not voice my dislike of this new substitute to my wine, Takan knew my thoughts on the change. Despite this the fruit juice remained.

As I ate my meal I thought about how I would spend the first half of my day. I wanted to go and see Sonea, but did not want to arrive early, as it would look like I was too eager to see her. I decided that I would go to see Lorlen for the first half of the day, he could keep me occupied and then I would go in a carriage to see Sonea.

I made my way to Lorlen's office, knowing he would be there, even though it was a Freeday. When I arrived there my assumption was proved correct. Lorlen was sat behind his desk, furiously scribbling on some papers. I hadn't knocked when I had entered, but Lorlen looked up anyway. He saw me and sighed. 'What do you want, Akkarin?' I looked at him and smiled, 'Why, I just wanted to talk to you for a while, Lorlen. What is wrong with that?' Lorlen looked at me and sighed again and just said, 'You want me to distract you, don't you? You're meeting Sonea later and you have nothing to do until then.'

I looked at him, shocked. He really did know me far too well. I didn't bother to deny this and just asked him whether or not he would be willing to distract me. Lorlen looked resigned, but he agreed. He started talking about pointless things and continued in with his work while I listened and added a comment her or there. While I was talking to my old friend the time seemed to pass extremely quickly. Before I knew it, it was midday and I was already late for my meeting with Sonea.

I hurriedly excused myself and left a smiling Lorlen behind. I went to the stables and asked for a carriage. It was soon ready and I was on my way to the house where Sonea lived. On the way there I once again started thinking about what I would say to Sonea to convince her to agree to see me again.

It wasn't long before the carriage arrived at its destination and I stepped out. Despite the fairly fast journey I was already thirty minutes late. I hated being late. However, I could always blame it on Guild business. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. As soon as my hand had fallen to my side a servant was opening the door. They had obviously been waiting for me. I told the servant that I was here to meet Miss Sonea and asked him to lead me to where she was.

The servant led me through the house to a waiting room, an extremely well furnished waiting room. Then I waited. Normally I hate waiting and this time wasn't any different. It was probably hypocritical to get annoyed for waiting when I was half an hour late, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see Sonea, she should be here. However, I settled down in a seat and waited. Hopefully it would be worth my time waiting.

….

I'd been awake since at least five O'clock this morning. My mother had woken me up and deemed it necessary for her to ensure I got ready and presented myself in a suitable manner. I was bathed, cleaned, scrubbed and dressed for at least six hours. I don't know how my mother made it take so long, but she managed. I wasn't even allowed to eat anything in case I 'dirty myself' by the time I was in my dress I was starving. I could honestly say that at that moment I could not have hated the High Lord anymore than I did at that moment.

When I finally thought I was 'presentable' and stood up I was immediately pushed back onto my seat. When I asked why my mother just stood there and laughed. She then pointed to my hair and said, 'You honestly don't think that you can go outside with your hair like that. It has to be put up, it is unfashionable to have it any other way.' I obediently sat down and gritted my teeth. My hair was combed and put up in a bun at the back of my head, while some locks were allowed down to give the impression of a fast, yet fashionable, hairstyle, apparently it was very popular with other young ladies at the moment.

When my hair was finished it was already time to go downstairs and greet our, oh so important guest. But apparently I still had jewelry to put on. After half and hour of carefully fastening clasps and finding matching pieces, I was late. By about forty-five minutes! As much as I hated my mother at that moment in time, I was also secretly glad that she had drawn out the torturous session for so long. It meant that I had done something that would annoy the High Lord and it wasn't even my fault! YES!

When I finally made my way downstairs I was feeling famished. I hadn't eaten since last night and was now desperate for some food. I went into the waiting room where I had been told the High Lord was waiting and saw him sat in one of the comfortable chairs in the room. My expression was one of dislike, but I quickly changed it to a smile. The High Lord also looked annoyed and was sat staring at the door to the corridor, he looked like he was contemplating whether to leave or not. I smiled even more, he didn't want to be here, and perhaps he would just be here to say he didn't want to see me again. If so the whole day would have been a complete waste, but I would be happy.

I walked further into the room and was followed by my mother who didn't waste any time making our presence known. 'High Lord,' she said and walked past me to greet him properly. When he heard her his head snapped around and he exchanged the usual polite, social greetings with her. After they had finished I walked forward with my fake smile planted on my face. He looked at me and I actually saw some emotion on his face.

At first he looked shocked, then he looked appreciative and finally he looked like he had when I had first seen him. Like a statue, showing no emotion. He smiled a strange half smile and said, 'Good afternoon, Miss Sonea. I hope you are well?' I looked at him and then curtseyed.

'Good afternoon, my Lord. I am well, thank you for enquiring. I hope you are also well. I would also like to apologize for keeping you waiting here for such a length of time. I hope you will forgive my lack of punctuality.'

After I said that he stared at me for quite a long time, not saying or doing anything, just staring. Then he replied, 'I am quite well, thank you. How was your week?' I sat down and explained all that had happened that week, well almost. I said that I had gone to al the important ladies houses and had spoken to all of them and that I was extremely happy that I had done this because it was such an honor. What a load of lies. I'd hated every second of the time I'd been in their houses. But I wanted to make it seem like I was 'perfect' and that is what perfect women do. Apparently.

My mother was still stood near me, she looked extremely proud and quite happy and hopeful. The High Lord who was still sat down. He, on the other hand, looked confused and slightly disappointed. He then proceeded to tell me what he had been doing, upon my enquiry. He kept it brief and looked at me when he had finished.

After his description of his week he asked me what I thought about his duties. To which my mind responded with, 'Oh, SHIT!' I'd only been pretending to look interested, I hadn't actually been listening. I tried to think of something polite and relevant to say, but I couldn't think of anything. The High Lord started to smile, obviously knowing that I hadn't been listening and was about to comment when my stomach growled. It was embarrassing a hell but it saved me having to answer. My mother gave me a disgusted look, but the High Lord chuckled, and asked if I would like to go out into the city with him and get something to eat. I was about to refuse and say that I was fine when my mother intervened and said that it was a wonderful idea. I looked at the High Lord, my annoyance obvious and said, in a sickly sweet voice, 'How kind and thoughtful of you, my Lord, however I wouldn't want to impose myself upon you. I am quite willing to wait for you to leave before I eat.'

The High Lord looked unimpressed and stated, 'You will not be imposing yourself upon me, I am quite willing to have you with me. I would not have offered if I had not been. Now if you want to go and eat something, which you obviously do despite your words, go and get a cloak and we will go and find you something you would like.'

I couldn't reply. I just stared. Even though he had said it in quite a polite way, it basically meant come with me now. I started to go out of the room to get my cloak when my mother said that she would send a servant for it. I obediently came and sat back down. The high Lord looked smug, my mother looked delighted and I must have looked shell shocked. Nobody EVER spoke to me like that, not even mother. She shouted at me, but he had basically given an order. I had always been told that I could decide what I did, within reason. But he had not given me any other polite option. He knew what I was doing and had made me slip up while playing my own game.

Soon a servant came with my cloak and put it on the spare chair. As I reached for it a hand shot out and beat me to it. The High Lord stood and took my cloak with him. I stared.

'Stand up.' He ordered. I complied. He walked towards me and put my cloak around my shoulders. He was very close and I was almost pressed against him. It was an unusual thing, as most people never came near me, apart from my servant when she was helping me dress. I couldn't move, I just stood there and looked at him. He fastened my cloak but didn't step back. He just looked at me and gave me that weird stare. The long silent one. He then lifted his hand to my chin and pushed my mouth closed. I hadn't even realized it was open, but did realize that I must have looked like a fish.

After he had done this, he stepped back and smiled. He looked genuinely amused and then asked my mother if she was coming along. Mother jumped at the opportunity and said that she would come along as a chaperone. A servant fetched he cloak as well and when she had secured it around her shoulders, the High Lord indicated that she should lead the way out of the house. As I set off to follow her the High Lord grabbed my hand and pulled me along at a faster pace. I looked at our entwined hands, then up at him and thought to myself, 'And I thought I couldn't hate him any more than I did earlier? How wrong I was.'

Okay so this is the fourth chapter. I hope you like it and please review. I'm sorry it took so long to update, please tell me what you thought of it and I'll be sure to update sooner next time.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the next chapter, hope you like it.

I don't own anything, which is really annoying.

We were walking into the middle of the city, it was busy so it was taking a long time, but that was to be expected because it was a freeday. As we were walking I couldn't help but look at Sonea, whose hand was still in mine, I think she'd forgotten about it, otherwise she would have taken her hand away by now.

I had noticed what Sonea was planning on doing about half way through our conversation. It had been obvious that she hadn't been paying attention to me when I was speaking, so I had decided to have a little fun, and to see how long she could keep up her façade.

As it is, she's doing fairly well. I could tell she was angry at me after I had practically forced her to come out with me, (angry being an extreme understatement) but she couldn't refuse or she would have seen it as a failure on her part.

We were nearing the area in the city where most of the food was sold. It was busy but most people were getting ready to leave, as the hour for lunch was almost over. I could feel people staring at us, me and Sonea, but I really couldn't blame them. Almost anyone would be. I was completely aware of the gossip that had spread across the city this past week.

'The High Lord has finally decided to court someone and his choice is, amazingly, the misbehaving, young Sonea. It is probably just a fling, she just caught his interest, but, if you're lucky, he might seriously be looking for a wife. A suitable one, so definitely NOT Sonea, but if you're lucky he might decide to talk to YOU'RE daughter next. You should definitely get her outside and in his sight!'

That was basically all I had heard in the court whenever I had turned up. Honestly, one would think that after rejecting a marriage proposal ten times off one person that said person would get the hint and realize that I certainly did not want to marry any of them. But no, none of them ever got the hint and I was always left with a pile of marriage proposals to reject.

Hopefully my plan will come into effect soon or I will end up with more of the damned things than ever. All I had to do was get Sonea away from her mother. The woman was like a leech. But hopefully I will manage it once we have sat down to eat.

We finally found a shop selling something Sonea wanted to eat. Despite her lack of comment I knew she wanted to eat her because her gaze had been on the shop for quite some time. As I lead the way there I also noticed there was quite a large group of women from court sat around a large table. While I would normally I of detested their presence, this time I could use it to my advantage.

'Why my Lady, look over there,' I started, addressing Sonea's mother, 'There is a group of ladies. Perhaps you are acquainted with them? After we have eaten you might want to go and talk to them? They certainly look like they want to talk to you.'

What I had said was certainly true. The women had stopped eating and where all craning their necks trying to get a good look at us. Sonea's mother looked at the women, smiled and said, 'I'm not all that hungry, actually. I think I might go and talk to them now. That way you and Sonea can have a lovely chat together. Perhaps I could ask whether you are planning on arranging another date to see Sonea again, it's just that they are sure to ask and I would hate to interrupt any conversation between the two of you.'

I looked at her and then Sonea who was now glaring at me, as if in warning, and replied, 'I would love to see Sonea again. Perhaps later this week? Maybe this coming third day. If that would suit you of course.' She beamed at me and assured me that Sonea would definitely be able to see me again on the day I had stated. With that she walked off ready to start gossiping and boasting.

I then turned back to Sonea who now looked like she would like to strangle me. Seeing her so annoyed was really quite funny, so I smiled at her and asked, 'Would you like to get something to eat now? I don't know what sort of food you like, but I'm sure that we will be able to find something here.'

At this she looked thoughtful, obviously remembering that she was supposed to be polite, while still supposedly hating me. In the end her hunger obviously won out as she gave me a completely neutral look and told me that she was indeed hungry.

We went up to a table and sat down, it couldn't have been longer than ten seconds until a waiter arrived next to us asking if we had decided on our choices and whether we would like any drinks. I asked for a glass of wine while Sonea had fruit juice. We told the waiter that we would need a little more time deciding on our choice of food, but we should be done when he got back with the drinks. The man gave a bow and left.

Sonea just sat there. She wasn't doing anything socially wrong, but neither was she making any effort to be polite anymore. She was going to start acting like she had the first time I'd seen her, hopefully. I sat patiently and waited, but, unfortunately, Sonea seemed to have the same idea. She just sat there and didn't do anything but look at the list of food on the table.

When the waiter came back and gave us our drinks he also inquired upon our choice in food, I told him that I would have whatever 'the young Miss' was having. Sonea looked up, obviously surprised, and said that she didn't know what she wanted yet; she then proceeded to ask the waiter his opinion on the meals. The waiter, obviously startled, told her what his favorite was and why. In no time at all Sonea had managed to start a very long conversation with the waiter, who now seemed to like Sonea very much, about absolutely nothing. It went on and on for about ten minutes until I finally put a stop to it by loudly clearing my throat and looking pointedly at the list of food and then at the waiter. He looked at his feet, embarrassed and walked away quickly.

'Why did you do that?' I asked her. She looked at me with an extremely innocent expression and replied, 'I have no idea what you mean. I was merely being polite to the man, he does, after all, have to put up with serving rude people like you all day. Perhaps you could have been kind enough to show him a little courtesy. It must be a very tiring job and, if you are unable of showing servants courtesy, then, perhaps, you could have shown ME a little and NOT interrupted my conversation.'

I stared at her blankly for a few seconds and then smiled, 'Of course, how rude of me, however I did ask you here so I could talk to you, so it was you who was being rude by ignoring me. Despite this I completely agree with your statement about treating servants with respect, I will take your thoughts into account next time I talk to one.'

After I said this she looked at me and came out with a short, 'Good.' She left it at that. I allowed myself to sigh. 'Sonea, I did ask you here for a purpose. I know you do not wish to be courted by anyone, despite this you must know that your mother is going to marry you off to the first person who asks your hand. I must also marry. But I have thought of a way where we can both avoid any marriage.'

Sonea now looked vaguely interested and made a small motion with her hand, saying without words, that I should continue. 'If I court you then I will stop being pressured by my family to marry and if your mother believes that you are being courted by me, then you will not be married off to anyone apart from me.'

At my last words she looked alarmed, 'Surely you do not intend to marry me?' I looked at the young woman in front of me. It would be no great burden to marry her, yet she clearly detested the very idea of marriage. 'No, I do not intend to marry you, however I believe that it is both of our interests to see each other and make it seem like we are considering marrying each other.' After I had said this Sonea looked much more relaxed. She still looked a bit wary, but it was clear that she could see the logic in my plan.

When the food arrived we proceeded to eat, which was clearly the one of the only positive points of our trip in Sonea's mind. She looked ravenous and ate her food in hardly any time. I ate slowly and smiled after she had finished and started watching me eat.

She saw my smile and glared, which only caused me to smile even more. I looked at her and asked, 'Would you like some?' She obviously did, but the idea of taking anything off m clearly detested her; so she replied with a simple no.

After she said this I continued to eat for about five minutes and then stopped, pushing my plate to the middle of the table. She gazed at it, still wanting to eat it, but too proud to give in and accept my offer.

While she was looking at my unfinished food I decided it was time to continue our conversation; she had had enough time to think about my offer by then. 'So, Sonea, what do you think of my idea? I believe it will benefit us both, but only if you are willing to agree of course.'

I looked at her and she stared back. After a moment of silence she replied, 'I thank you for your offer, but I will need more time to think about it. I propose that we meet later on in the week, when I have made my decision.'

'What an excellent idea, I do believe that this is a most sensible thing to do, and it will please your mother greatly when we tell her that we have arranged to meet again.'

She looked at me with a positively neutral expression and said, 'In case you had forgotten YOU already arranged for us to meet again. Unfortunately I did forget for a moment and it seemed like you did as well, despite the fact that you do not seem to be the sort of person who easily forgets such things.'

She grumbled the last bit and I smile, 'Why, was that a compliment? It did sound like one. I did not forget but I did think that we might be able to arrange to see each other again if you had.'

She seemed annoyed at the first part of my reply, but outraged at the end of it. It was clear that she was about to tell me that she was going to reject my idea, so I stood up and held out my hand. At this she looked shocked and suspicious. I then looked pointedly at her mother and the rest of the women and answered her unspoken question, 'They will start rumours about us if we spend too long together; rumours which you will detest. I will return you to your mother now, so you can think about what I have said.'

She seemed to dislike this ,still wanting to shout at me, but took my hand as any polite young lady would and allowed me to lead he to the group of older ladies, who had all looked up anxiously as we walked towards them.

As we arrived there I looked at Sonea and smiled, which I knew would shock the majority of the women, and it did. Sonea, however, only looked bored. I gave her a pointed look and she seemed confused for a moment before realizing that she would have to say something for this charade to be believable, even if she may want it to end in the near future, she had to leave it open so it might continue, depending on her choice.

'My Lord, I have greatly enjoyed your company and would be grateful if you would see me again. I do believe that it has been arranged for you to see me on this coming week and perhaps this next third-day would be agreeable to you?'

I was impressed. She could act very well; she made it seem like she had been having a wonderful time. I looked down at her and then at her mother.

'It would please me to be able to see Sonea this third-day. Will you allow it, my lady?' At her nod I looked at Sonea and said, 'I will see you soon, Sonea. I look forward to it.' After saying this I lifted her had and kissed it.

The ladies gasped, surprised to see my sign of affection towards Sonea. I smiled warmly at her and then Sonea did something which completely shocked both me and the older women; she lifted her other hand, touched my cheek and replied, 'I cannot wait to see you again, my lord, I will be waiting the next three days anxiously.'

When she had done this the women practically choked on their shock. I was also surprised but managed to contain it. I withdrew my hand and turned to leave saying, 'This third-day then.'


End file.
